


Хорошие девочки

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Partnership
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: И в этой расслабляющей веренице заданий, где решает не_она, в утренних ленивых мыслях о том, что они сегодня будут чисты и сыты несмотря ни на что, в беззаботных и детских улыбках Патти рождалось какое-то абсолютно новое счастье; совсем другое, не то, что сёстры рисовали себе в минуты мечтаний. Но настоящее, живое — сегодняшнее.Лиз постепенно таяла в этом чувстве и с какой-то ленивой досадой понимала: богатство и хорошая жизнь не развращают. Жизнь без обид и нужды делает лучше.





	Хорошие девочки

Лиз и Патти сразу решили (почувствовали), что они будут жить в одной комнате, как-то так, не сговариваясь — просто переглянувшись.  
Наверное, потому, что в этой комнате — огромной, величиной с их прошлый «дом» — можно было заблудиться. А ещё (что, возможно, даже важней) сёстры не хотели отпускать руки друг друга в этом чужом незнакомом доме.  
Городе.  
Мире.

Роскошь может не только восхищать. Ещё она может пугать.  
В мечтах у Лиз и Патти всегда были уютные дома и огромные квартиры — такие, чтобы было что противопоставить сырому холодному подвалу, ржавым трубам и стенам, обклеенным картонками в жалкой попытке создать хоть какой-то уют. Порой они листали разные журналы, выбирая себе вещи и даже дома, которые обязательно купят, когда станут богатыми. Порой и сами предлагали совершенно невообразимые идеи, и в этих идеях у их личного особняка конечно было не меньше четырёх этажей и ста зал. Но теперь, в этом не таком уж роскошном доме, их пугала одна лишь комната.  
Эта золотая (и очень пугающая) клетка сводила с ума. И самым страшным был, конечно же, хозяин этого дома: они были абсолютно из разных миров.

Лиз всегда казалось, что богатые выродки ничего не знают о них, в то время Томпсон изучили богачей и их привычки с доскональным трепетом, чтобы знать, в каких местах истончается эта грань между мирами. Где самые мерзкие грехи богатых подонков разворачиваются так широко, что их упоению не сыскать места в чистоте, в законе, в высоком… И тогда они опускаются ко дну, где сёстры Томпсон готовы их принять в свои демонические объятья.

Лиз и Патти называли бруклинскими дьяволицами, опасными преступницами, гангстерами в юбках. Их считали сволочными девками, которым были чужды любые чувства. И Лиз знала, конечно, что это нелепая злая ложь; но ложью это оставалось только в их разговорах с Патти перед сном. В другое время они всегда как можно точнее соответствовали самым диким слухам про них.  
Эти тупые трусливые выродки ничего не знали про сестёр, придумывали чушь и этим проделывали отличную рекламную кампанию для девиц.  
Лиз смеялась над ними и даже не догадывалась: в своих представлениях и домыслах об их мире она ошибалась не меньше.

***

Кид не жалел для них ничего. Лиз всегда казалось, что богатенькие — самые паскудные скряги на земле. Но самыми паскудными скрягами на земле оказались Лиз и Патти.  
Всё, что давалось им — любая вещь — надёжно пряталось и охранялось. Чувство власти и имущества с лёгкостью заглушали простую истину: всё это были лишь жалкие подачки.  
Кид не жалел для них ничего. Даже игры в то, что всё, что он им даёт, по праву принадлежит (всегда принадлежало) им.  
Лиз ненавидела его за это — за ещё одну ловкую подачку.  
Лиз ненавидела его за _всё_, за каждую мелочь, за его прошлое, за каждую черту характера, каждое слово и каждый поступок. Лиз ненавидела его за то, что он был богаче их. Сильнее. Спокойнее.  
_Лучше._

И только две мысли утешали её: это всё обман, скоро они проведут его в самый последний раз и исчезнут с кучей деньжонок за спиной.  
И — Патти была счастлива.  
Как никогда.

Лиз всегда находила маленький лучик чего-то светлого в своей сестре. Патти всегда неунывающе смотрела в лицо любому дерьму и поддерживала этим Лиз.  
Только вот это счастье было порочно-ожесточённым. Лиз боялась своей сестры, Лиз боялась за свою сестру. Патти порой была дикой и очень злой. Она была счастлива, но она не просто верила в их счастье: Патти готова была вырывать его зубами.

Только теперь в жестокости не было смысла.  
И Патти не прикидывалась хорошей девочкой, Патти _была_ хорошей девочкой. Она была ребёнком, которому больше не нужно бороться каждый день за еду и жизнь.  
А Лиз — больше не была лидером, которому каждый час приходилось решать, как именно им не_сдохнуть на этот раз. И каждый приказ Кида был горьким только в первый миг; потом всегда приносил лишь облегчение и свободу.  
От ответственности.  
Раньше Лиз этого, наверное, просто не замечала, но сейчас видела слишком хорошо: на плечах её всю их жизнь было пожалуй слишком много.

И в этой расслабляющей веренице заданий, где решает не_она, в утренних ленивых мыслях о том, что они сегодня будут чисты и сыты несмотря ни на что, в беззаботных и детских улыбках Патти рождалось какое-то абсолютно новое счастье; совсем другое, не то, что сёстры рисовали себе в минуты мечтаний. Но настоящее, живое — _сегодняшнее_.  
Лиз постепенно таяла в этом чувстве и с какой-то ленивой досадой понимала: богатство и хорошая жизнь не развращают. Жизнь без обид и нужды делает лучше.

***

Сноровка, мастерство, привычки — от них избавиться не так уж просто. Лиз до сих пор в любых ситуациях, где Кид теряет контроль, с лёгкостью принимает ответственность и командование на себя. Глядя на накрытый стол думает, что можно припасти на чёрный день, чтобы не испортилось. А ещё — ходит по дому и оценивает то, что много стоит и легко унести.

У Лиз есть целый список в голове, доверие и план. Только вот всё это идёт к чёрту, когда на дне лежит твоя решимость.  
Лиз внушает себе серьёзными разговорами, что этот мальчишка — бог, с ним лучше не якшаться, успокаивает себя тем, что они не потенциальные кишины, а обычная преступность вне юрисдикции в Академии. Утешает возможностью так подворовать, что этот оболтус и не заметит даже. Можно даже оставить слёзную записку и даже не ограбить, а смошенничать, и сбежать куда подальше — от несносного мальчишки, дурацких заданий и подачек.

Лиз уже не была уверена ни в чем, и её обида на Кида, её злость и ненависть, все меньше находились в её душе, и всё больше в голове.  
Кто знает, может она и правда ненавидела Кида за его заскоки, привычки и везение.  
А может, она просто ненавидела быть благодарной.

Вчера Патти сказала ей, что Кид — славный малый. И все старательно накручиваемые мысли и убеждения Лиз о том, что он тот ещё говнюк, рассыпались в одно мгновенье.

— Я так понимаю, планы меняются, Патти.  
Сестрица яростно закивала с каким-то предвкушением. Лиз улыбнулась и заговорщически ей подмигнула:  
— Посидим тут пока ещё. Посмотрим, как там выйдет. Ну. Как знать, что случится. Может, выйдет даже лучше, чем мы изначально планировали, да?

На том они и порешили, в конце концов, эти дурацкие задания поинтереснее, чем отбивать деньги в Нью-Йорке. И благороднее - они защищают мир, как-никак. Но лучшим, конечно же, было то, что не приходилось выполнять их на голодный желудок.

Посмотрим-посмотрим, что там будет.  
Может они сами смогут заработать себе денег, а потом спокойно разойдутся.  
_А может, благодарность когда-нибудь перерастёт в привязанность и любовь.  
_

А пока они ещё побудут хорошими девочками. Как оказалось, это не так уж и плохо.


End file.
